


Blackmail

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Spencer Mansion Incident, S.T.A.R.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Chris planned on confronting Captain Wesker about certain issues he had with how S.T.A.R.S. was being run, little did he expect that the situation would be turned against him. If he'd had any inkling of what was to follow he never would have sought Wesker out...





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Writing such a popular pairing always makes me nervous because everyone has certain things they like and expect. Of course this fic was a lot of fun to write because Wesker is so delightfully manipulative.

Chris walked through the empty halls of Raccoon City’s police department. It was late and he should have gone home hours ago, but he’d had no reason to go back to his apartment and plenty of reasons to hang out. In the past few months he’d gotten the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. The organization he was a part of, S.T.A.R.S., was the first of its kind, the pride of Raccoon City and Mayor Warren’s crowning achievement, but Chris didn’t think that it was particularly impressive. Or maybe it was more of a case of not having known what to expect from it when he’d joined. Either way he didn’t like it.

Alpha Team was good enough he supposed, skilled in a wide range of areas, but the cohesion he’d expected was lacking. Bravo Team was another story entirely, he’d seen them in action during training and they left a lot to be desired. He’d voiced his concerns to the Captain and Wesker had brushed them off, telling him that both teams were preforming adequately for what was expected of them, leaving Chris to wonder exactly what was expected of them.

Raccoon was quiet for a city of its size, but he’d heard the regular police officers talking about things, unconfirmed disappearances, misappropriation of funds, increasingly unreliable chain of command. He knew enough to understand that it was probably just rumors and normal griping, but the fact that it was allowed to happen bothered him.

Which related to another concern of Chris’, that Captain Wesker had grown distracted, skipping out of training exercises, becoming increasingly hard to find, and not returning calls or responding to messages left on his desk. Then again the Captain wasn’t the only one. Jill Valentine had started acting too familiar with everyone and Barry took any chance he could to take a day off to spend with his family. At least Barry had an excuse though, part of the reason he had retired from the military was to spend more time with his family.

That was why Chris had stayed late that night, in hopes of catching the Captain and stating his concerns and maybe getting a sense of direction as to what was going to be done about it.

Lost in thought as he planned what he was going to say when he found the Captain, Chris didn’t hear the hurried footsteps in the hall behind him until he turned around and found himself face to face with Wesker.

The Captain lowered his ever present sunglasses slightly and smiled, “Ah Christopher, what an unexpected surprise.”

His tone said otherwise, something Chris couldn’t help noticing.

“Just Chris is fine,” he corrected, because if everyone was going to be casual, he might as well too. Besides, no one had called him Christopher since grade school.

“Of course,” the Captain adjusted his glasses, “Follow me, I’d been hoping to talk to you about something tomorrow, but this is even better.”

The Captain had wanted to talk to him? He wasn’t sure why unless…

He followed Captain Wesker to his office.

Wesker took a seat behind his desk, pulling the chair out farther than necessary and leaning back. For a moment Chris thought he was about to put his feet up on the desk. Instead he gestured airily, “Take a chair, sit down.”

Chris did as told, sitting up ramrod straight, “Sir –”

“We need to talk Christopher, about your behavior,” Wesker smiled again, “You had quite the impressive record in the Airforce, high aptitude with anything that flew, but then you quit.”

The Captain’s smile grew wider as he waited for a response.

“I don’t see what that has to do with –”

“Looking at your records it was a problem with a superior officer,” Wesker cut him off again, “You don’t handle being told what to do very well.”

“I can follow orders well enough,” Chris didn’t like that he’d been put on the defensive so fast, and tried to keep any hint of frustration out of his voice. If he wanted the Captain to listen to him he had to stay calm, “The problem is –”

“Your extremely unprofessional behavior,” the Captain finished for him.

“I hope I’m not the only one you’ll be speaking to then,” Finally being able to finish a sentence was a relief and Chris relaxed slightly, “Because that was what I came here to talk to you about. If it’s me then everyone else is just as bad.”

Wesker looked over his glasses to stare at Chris, noting the change, “S.T.A.R.S. isn’t exactly a military organization, but that’s the conduct that’s expected of you. Do not consider yourself a civilian. You are expected to follow orders and there are certain expected standards of behavior you’re expected to meet. You have issues with both Christopher.”

“Chris,” he reminded and immediately wished that he hadn’t. Not when the whole point of wanting to meet with Wesker had been turned around on him.

“Fine, _Chris_ ,” the Captain sounded exasperated, “But don’t correct me again. Now let’s get back to the topic at hand, your behavior. You have your opinions on how things should be run, but that’s just what they are, opinions. If I’d wanted your opinion on how S.T.A.R.S. is being run, if the newest recruits are preforming up to par, I would have told you. As far as you’re concerned, I’m your superior officer. You don’t talk to me like I’m an equal.”

“Sir,” he tried, “I don’t think I’ve –”

“No, the problem is that you do think, too much,” Wesker took off his glasses and toyed with the arms for a moment, “At least when you shouldn’t you do. On the other hand, when you should be thinking, you’re not. For instance, Barry Burton mentioned taking the weekend off and you told him it was fine, that you’d cover for him. I understand that you’re friends, but you’re not the one to give permission like that.”

“He couldn’t find you,” Chris protested, “And nothing was planned for those days. There was no need for him to show up and if something happened he could have been here in –”

“This is what I’m talking about Chris,” Wesker gave a long suffering sigh and put his glasses away, “There might have been a reason I wanted Barry to show up that particular Saturday. You don’t need to know the reason, or if there even was one, but it’s not your position to assume.”

 Chris stood up, “Captain, Barry wanted to –”

“Let’s see how well you can follow orders,” Wesker stood up, placed his hands on the desk and glared down at Chris, “Shut up.”

It was enough to stun Chris into silence.

“Good,” Wesker nodded, “Now let’s continue our little conversation. From now on I expect you to follow orders, no matter how you feel about them. It’s not your position to feel after all, or even think about what you’re told. Like being back in the military. I say jump you say –”

“How high?” Chris said with a smirk.

Wesker shook his head, “You don’t say anything. You just jump and I tell you if it’s satisfactory. And didn’t I tell you to talking and listen?”

The Captain gazed upwards and ran his hands through his perfectly combed hair, the picture of frustration.

For an insane moment Chris wondered how long the captain spent in front of the mirror each morning getting each strand in place and how much Brylcreem he used to keep it that way.

“You’re smirking,” Wesker glared at him, “You think this is funny. Fine, if you don’t care about your own career, which you clearly don’t given how quick you were to quit the Airforce, do you care about your teammates?”

“What’s that supposed to –”

Wesker silenced him with a single raised finger, “Your locker room escapades with Jill Valentine.”

It took Chris a long while to figure out what Wesker was even talking about, but when he did it was all Chris could do to keep from laughing, “That was nothing!”

“Nothing?”

He missed the genuine interest in Wesker’s voice and what might have been a tinge of excitement.

The Captain had to be talking about how a few times, after they’d been talking, before leaving, Jill had kissed him on the cheek. It really was nothing, just her teasing, she’d even admitted as much to him, a joke on her part to see how he’d respond. She’d stopped when she realized that it bothered him, but she hadn’t seemed disappointed. Chris had gotten the impression that she didn’t have much interest in him or any of the other guys on the team and she didn’t have much time for a relationship either. It was just something she’d done on a whim and Chris was quick to tell the Captain as much. That had been the sort of thing that Chris had wanted to bring up, without mentioning Jill by name of course.

“The point still stands,” Wesker’s smile grew predatory, “It looks quite _incriminating_ and it wasn’t just in the locker room. There’s security camera footage of the two of you flirting and skulking around like school children hoping that their parents won’t notice. You’ve been noticed and it wouldn’t take too much for someone to get the wrong impression about you and Miss Valentine.”

“I don’t understand,” Chris stared blankly at the Captain as the implications slowly sank in. Captain Wesker was threatening him, but why?

“The problem is,” the Captain sat back down, “Miss Valentine isn’t the only flirt on the team is she?”

Chris continued to stare.

“I’m not going to list the incidents for you so don’t think you can make me, but they’ve been noted,” Wesker leaned back in his chair and unbuckled his belt, “Which brings us to where we are at the moment. I think you can figure out what you need to do to make sure that I don’t decide disciplinary action is needed. I suspect that’s why you chose so late an hour to come looking for me in the first place. Oh, and don’t even think about trying to report this yourself. I’ve already got quite the record on you and you’ll come out of this far worse than I will.”

Lies and threats. There was nothing the Captain could accuse him of. Except there had been a few times that he’d overstepped his authority.

Captain Wesker unzipped his fly.

Maybe more than a few times…

“No one’s going to believe you if you try and tell them about this,” Wesker smiled as he took out his cock.

Chris stood up, pushing the chair back so fast that it fell over, “I’m going to –”

Wesker stroked himself idly, “Take a course of action that will end not only your career, but Miss Valentine’s and Barry’s as well? What a thing to do to your friends.”

Wesker stared at him, waiting to see what his response would be.

He was sure that there was something he could say, something he could do that could get him out of the situation that Wesker had put him in. Did he run from the room and report it to Police Chief Irons? He didn’t trust the man, besides, Chief Irons didn’t like him much. It was far too easy to imagine him taking the Captain’s side in the whole thing.

“Or if you don’t really care about others, how about thinking of yourself,” Wesker taunted, “How easy will it be for you to get another job if you quit S.T.A.R.S. or, more likely, get kicked out for improper conduct? I suppose you could get a job, but probably not the sort you’d want. What’s it going to be Chris?”

He glared back at Wesker, too stunned by the direction things had gone in to think of anything to say.

The Captain shrugged, “Or we could see this as a test, how well you follow orders. Do it right and maybe I’ll forget all your little indiscretions. Let’s try that. Get over here and,” he paused letting what he’d said sink in before continuing, speaking slowly to let each word sink in, “Suck my cock.”

“If I do you’ll leave Barry and Jill out of this,” whatever this even was. Chris had noticed the Captain looking at him in the past, appraising him, but he’d figured it was about his natural skill as a soldier, easily the best of Alpha Team. He’d hoped that it might lead to something, some form of recognition, a promotion, never imagined that it would lead to this.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Wesker asked dryly, “Because if you’re telling me…”

He let the threat hang.

Chis glared daggers at him. If not for the threat against his friends he would have stormed out of the room and never looked back. He would have been done with S.T.A.R.S., done with Raccoon City, done with it all. He could have found a job working security somewhere, or as a private contractor, something, but he couldn’t do that to Barry and Jill. He hated the Captain for bringing them into this, but he was also furious at himself for allowing the situation to come to be in the first place. Without even realizing it he’d played right into Wesker’s hands.

Wordlessly Chris stalked around the desk.

Wesker pulled his chair out a little further, giving Chris space to kneel in front of him.

He expected some comment, some jeering remark, but the Captain was silent, watching him intently.

There was no choice, not if he wanted to keep his friends out of this.

Putting things off was only making it worse, giving him more time to think about things.

Chris knelt, glared up at Wesker one last time before closing his eyes and taking the Captain’s cock in his mouth.

The Captain didn’t gasp, didn’t tense, didn’t move at all as Chris ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. Wesker wasn’t fully hard yet, which made things easier, but that didn’t last long.

Eyes closed, Chris bobbed his head up and down, sliding his lips and tongue along the Captain’s cock.

If he didn’t look up, didn’t make eye contact he could pretend that the situation was anything but what it was.

Wesker put a hand on his head, “Deeper.”

Chris opened his mouth wider to try and say something around the Captain’s cock, only for his head to be shoved roughly downwards.

“And mind your teeth,” Wesker warned tersely as he held Chris in place.

Chris’ breath hissed through his nose as he struggled to breathe around the throbbing, hard cock filling his mouth as the Captain forced him to deep throat him. He couldn’t even swallow, his tongue moving futilely as he attempted to do so.

The Captain’s fingers tightened in his hair, “That’s better.”

Chris brought his hands up, put them on the Wesker’s knees and tried to push away.

He relented a little, just enough for Chris to draw in a single, gasping breath before his head was forced back down.

This was repeated several times, the Captain roughly guiding him up and down, showing Chris exactly what was expected of him. As long as he cooperated, followed the pace set by Captain Wesker, he was allowed up for air. The moment he struggled the Captain would push his head down and hold him there.

It didn’t take him long to make sure he went down far enough each time, better to do it on his own than suffer being forced. As long as he did what Wesker wanted he could at least pretend that he was doing it on his own terms.

Occasionally he’d move his head slightly to one side or the other, curling his tongue around the Captain’s cock as he did so.

“Much better,” the Captain sighed, spreading his legs a little wider, moving to force Chris to lean in a bit more to maintain the proper pace, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve done this before.”

Chris froze for just an instant before hurrying to resume before the Captain noticed. Wesker’s hand moved from the top of his head to the side of his face, fingers tracing along the bottom of his jaw.

He hadn’t noticed.

“Look up at me Chris.”

He shook his head then thought better of it and tried to disguise the movement as part of what he was doing by trying to deep throat the Captain.

“That was an order.”

He kept his eyes closed in defiance, only to realize the futility of the gesture. Anything he did now to anger the Captain would do more harm than good and he could only make the situation worse for himself.

And for his teammates.

Opening his eyes he looked up.

Wesker’s expression was inscrutable.

“Don’t stop,” the Captain continued to stroke his face, “I didn’t tell you to stop, just to look at me. I want to watch you doing this.”

He couldn’t deep throat the Captain from this angle and was afraid that Wesker would somehow blame him for the impossibility of it.

Instead Wesker simply stared, not even seeming to particularly enjoy the situation, his expression one of mild interest. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly in the faintest of smiles.

“You have done this, haven’t you?” Curiosity rather than excitement colored his tone.

Chris felt his face flush, either from anger or humiliation.

Wesker closed his eyes, nodding to himself, “I should have known that this wasn’t your first time. You were too willing and you’re far too good with that mouth of yours. You know exactly what to do with your tongue, little things like that take practice. Interesting.”

Chris tried to come up with some pithy comment to make, but thought better of it. Wesker was goading him, trying to get him to stop what he was doing and say something. That was the nature of the trap, trick him into acting so that Wesker would be able to retaliate.

Figuring it out didn’t make the situation any better.

“You know Chris,” Wesker’s eyes opened half way, “I probably should have done more digging into your past, tried to learn a bit more about why you left the Airforce. I know you claim that you’re naturally good at everything you do, but this is the sort of thing that takes practice. Is that why you ignored Miss Valentine’s advances?”

Chris looked away.

Wesker had figured him out. Hell, the Captain may have known form the start. That might even have been the reason he set this whole situation up, to humiliate him.

Wesker put his hands on Chris’ shoulders, thrust once, causing Chris to cough and choke.

“I told you,” Wesker tightened his grip, “Mind your teeth.”

Wesker was thrusting now, deliberately timing his movements to when Chris was trying to breathe, gagging him.

Chris tried to pull back, but Wesker put a hand on the back of his head and pushed down.

There was a momentary struggle, Chris trying to get up for air, Wesker holding him in place.

When Wesker came it filled Chris’ mouth, some escaping to drip down his lips.

“Swallow,” Wesker demanded.

As soon as Chris complied Wesker let him go.

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Chris tried to hurry away before he did something regrettable, like punch Wesker right in his smug mouth.

Fast as a striking snake, Wesker grabbed him between the legs, rubbed at Chris’ cock through his pants, discovering, much to Chris’ humiliation, that he was hard.

“You liked that?” Wesker’s eyes went wide. This time his surprise was genuine before his expression hardened into something far more ominous, “Yes, this certainly is interesting.”

He continued to massage Chris’ cock until Chris shoved his hand away and stormed out of the room.

“Remember Chris, don’t say anything or else there might be consequences for you and your friends,” Wesker called out in a final parting shot, “Further disciplinary actions might be necessary. Then again, you might enjoy that, wouldn’t you?”

Chris slammed the door behind him and hurried out of the police station.

It was just his imagination, but he was sure that he could hear Wesker’s laughter echoing behind him.


End file.
